AMOR DE AMORES
by Paz-ita
Summary: Luego del campeonato mundial, los bey-luchadores ingresan en la misma escuela, donde viviran nuevas aventuras y deberan enfrentar los problemas del corazon
1. Default Chapter

AMOR DE AMORES  
  
NOTAS: Holassss!!!!, aquí estoy otra vez publicabdo el fic, que por alguna u otra razon, hubo un problema que hizo que se borrara, asi que aprobeche la oportunidad para publicarlo de nuevo y arreglar ciertos errores. Aviso, la trama es la misma que la vez anterior , pero cambie totalmente los dialogos , asi que no se asusten.Bueno ya conocen mi peticion;¡¡¡SIGAN MI FIC!!! Va a estar muy bueno, asi que a leer!!!  
  
Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, hacia mucho frío, las hojas de los arboles se meneaban incontrolablemente y el viento frío causaba pequeños tiritones en los habitantes de la ciudad de Tokio, especialmente a los estudiantes de la escuela Senchi, la cual estaba ubicada en una zona bastante fría de la ciudad.  
  
En uno de los pasillos de dicha escuela, caminaban tranquilamente cuatro de los BladeBreakers, quienes se dirigian a la ´´sala de estar´´ donde solian reunirse los alumnos al llegar.  
  
Brrrr!! Que frio hace – comento Kenny tiritando de frio  
  
Es cierto, esta mas frio que de costumbre – agrego un entumido Ray  
  
Cielos viejo, debemos estar en un frigorifico – alego Max, quien se cubria con sus brazos al igual que los demas.  
  
No les dije que trageran impermeable??, pero que mas se puede esperar de ustedes si no hacen caso a nada – les regaño el siempre frio Kai.  
  
Ante el comentario, los chicos decidieron no responder, ya sabian que siempre serian regañados por Kai, era algo normal, asi que se apresuraron a llegar a la sala, en la que ya habian llegado muchos estudiantes que esperaban el timbre para ingresar a sus clases. Los BladeBreakers se sentaron casi en la entrada mientras sacaban sus desallunos ya que se habian quedado dormidos, no para llegar a clase , porque faltaba aun media hora, sino porque se reunian antes para estar mas tiempo juntos y conversar.  
  
Cinco minutos mas tarde, hicieron acto de presencia los Psyckis , quienes se acercaron inmediatamente a los campeones mundiales.  
  
Buenos dias chicos – saludo Kane  
  
Buenos dias – saludaron los BladeBreakers  
  
Que les pasa? – pregunto Salima notando que los chicos se veian agotados  
  
Es el frio, es insoportable – respondio Max  
  
Si, tienes razon dijieron que hoy la maxima seria de solo 9% sobre cero – anuncio Jim con tristeza  
  
Nooooooo – alegaron Ray, Kenny y Max  
  
Por cierto Ray – comento Salima sentandose a su lado - ¿cómo estas para la prueba de geografia? – pregunto  
  
Al oir esto, la cara de Ray cambio de deprimida a miserable  
  
Ni me lo preguntes.....horrible – respondio llorando cascaditas de lagrimas  
  
Lo suponia – comento desepcionada la chica - aunque no se porque, si esta muy facil – siguio  
  
Ray? Ray??? – Ray no respondia , se habia quedado practicamente paralizado  
  
La Psycki siguio con su mirada la del chico para saber que era lo que lo habia dejado en ese estado, con cara de asombro, pero reflejando una ligera sonrisa de felicidad...  
  
Y ahi estaba; rasgos chinos, piel morena, cabello rosado y ojos color ámbar , Mariah había llegado en compañía del resto de los White Tigres  
  
Hola a todos! – saludaron alegremente los chinos  
  
Hola chicos – respondieron los demás,  
  
Mariah se da cuenta de q Ray acaba de sacar el cuaderno de historia, por lo q se apresura en comentar:  
  
Vaya, veo q estaban estudiando para el examen, dijo mirando a Ray con una pacifica sonrisa q lo llevo al sonrojo absoluto.  
  
Bueno, a los q les cuesta tienen q estudiar mas, ya q su cerebro no es lo suficientemente grande – comento Kai con toda intención dirigida hacia Ray y mirando a Mariah de una manera muy extraña a la q podríamos llamarle una sonrisa.  
  
La chica del cabello rosa se le quedo mirando con un ligero toque de nerviosismo, cosa que extraño mucho a los q se dieron cuenta (no todos tienen la capacidad de percibir XD ^_^)  
  
Chicos! Buenos diaaaas! – venían gritando los All Stars  
  
Vaya, ya era hora de q llegaran, tardaron mucho – comento Max con una sonrisa mirando a Emily  
  
Si, creí q no llegaríamos – respondió la tensita, a Max sonriendo notablemente sonrojada  
  
Por cierto cuando veníamos cruzando la esquina, me pareció ver a los Majestics – comento Michael  
  
Porque si los viste amigo – una alegre voz sonó a espaldas del chico estadounidense, y al voltear se toparon con los recién nombrados Majestics.  
  
Vaya, cuanta impresión – Enrique hablo al darse cuenta de que su llegada asusto un poco a los demás.  
  
Pero si son ustedes, por poco y me llevo un susto – suspiro aliviado, Ray.  
  
Y se puede saber por que están tan nerviosos? – pregunto Robert  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a todos los chicos presentes (a excepcion de Kai, los Majestics y los White Tigres) les comenzaron a fluir cascadas de lagrimas de sus ojos, para luego responder:  
  
El examen de geografía – lloriquearon  
  
Queee!!!! , no me digan que les cuesta, pero si esta facilísimo – se impresiono Emily  
  
Opino lo mismo, de seguro no estudiaron – agrego Kenny (ya era hora de q hablara no? Jeje ^_^)  
  
Por cierto chicas, ustedes como están para el examen? – pregunto Lee  
  
Yo bien – respondio Emily Igual yo – se incluyo Salima – y tu Mariah?.....Mariah.....Mariah??!!!  
  
Ahh? – definitivamente la pelirosada no estaba atenta – Q me decias? Que como estas para el examen – reitero la pregunta, la chica Psyki  
  
Si, estoy bien – respondio al fin la chica (ya era hora de q despavilara un poco jijiji) – por cierto, supongo que a ti tambien Kenny – quizo confirmar  
  
Si, bien como siempre – contesto el aludido, mientras que todos lo miraban con cara de "engreído''.  
  
[ luego de un muy breve silencio....]  
  
riiing!!!ring!!! – el timbre suena, anunciando a los alumnos, que deben ingresar a sus salones, por lo que los beyluchadores siguen dichas reglas.  
  
[ 1° c]  
  
Al ingresar al salon, se puede ver a una furiosa Hillary a punto de estallar de ira.  
  
Buenos días Hillary, por que estas tan enfadada? – pregunto Mariah  
  
Si, eso no es normal en ti .... a veces – susurro lo mas bajo posible  
  
Pues esa es la razón!!!!!! – grito histérica  
  
Los chicos dirigieron su mirada a la razón de enojo de la presidenta de salón, y vieron que un chico bastante familiar para todos, venia llegando a toda velocidad, chocando con un mueble, para luego involucrar a un cubo de agua que inundo todo el salón..... Tyson había llegado, escoltado por los Saint Shields.  
  
CONTINUARA . . . . . . .  
  
Paz-ita: Bueno aquí esta de nuevo el primer capi, renovado y cambiado, espero q les guste y pliss déjenme reviews para conocer sus opiniones, ah!.. por cierto voy a dar unas notas para que no se desubiquen y se confundan:  
  
1.- Los blade breakers, los White Tigres(excepto Lee y Gary) , Oliver, Kane, tala, Ozuma , Josef y todas las chicas, van en 1°c. Lee, Gary, Robert, Dounga(así se escribe?? ), los demás All Stars y Demolition boys, van en 2°b  
  
2.- La trama romántica va a estar bastante complicada, ya que habra un tremendo lio romandico, o mejor dicho NUDO, romántico, las parejas va a ser muchas (por lo menos todoas las chicas tenfran su pareja) pero no les adelantare nada, no seria emocionante n_n), bueno, creo q es todo por el momento, porfis lean el fic y dejen reviews, bye. 


	2. secretos problematicos

NOTAS: Aquí esta el segundo capis, disfrútenlo ^^  
  
********** SECRETOS PROBLEMÁTICOS **********  
  
Un incomodo silencio invadió el lugar, todas las miradas del salón se posaron en el niño problema de la escuela y el desastre que había causado.  
  
Kai estaba apoyado en la pared con cara de "tenia que ser ", Kenny tenia cara de espanto y se aferró a su laptop, Ray se llevo una mano al rostro en señal de "por dios! ", Max sonreía muy normalmente ya que sabia que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, mientras que las chicas sonreían nerviosamente para luego clavar su vista en la presidenta de la clase, a Hillary le salía fuego de los ojos y su puño cerrado temblaba furiosamente.  
  
Ay! Ayyyy! , eso dolió – se quejo el inocente Tyson sin darse cuenta de que una furiosa Hillary se encontraba parada frente a el con cara de asesina  
  
Tyyyyyssonnnnnn kinooomiyaaaaa!!!!!!! – el grito enervo a los presentes  
  
¿Qué quieres ahora Hillary? ¿no ves que tuve un accidente? – reclamaba Tyson  
  
Pues mira lo que provocó tu accidente!!! – le grito apuntando el piso del salón, el cual estaba todo empapado ya que Tyson había chocado con el al entrar.  
  
Demonios!! Mira Hillary ya se que quieres que ahora friegue todo el piso, pero ¿sabes? Yo también salí lastimado por si no te diste cuenta – volvía a alegar el chico  
  
Por favor Tyson – empezó – tu estas bien, ese accidente no consiguió callar tu bocota! – le afirmo  
  
Que fue lo que dijiste!!! – exclamo Tyson ofendido  
  
Ya, cálmense, Hillary, Tyson limpiara todo después ¿si? – le dijo Kenny  
  
¿¡QUE!? Yo no pienso limpiar nada – se negó el campeón mundial  
  
Shhh, es para convencerla mientras – le aclaro el chico de la laptop  
  
Vaya, ya entiendo – se alivio Tyson  
  
De que tanto hablan??? – pregunto Hillary desconfiada  
  
De nada! Nadita – respondió nervioso Kenny, pero logrando convencer a la chica, quien se dio media vuelta y regreso a su lugar.  
  
Vamos Hillary, cálmate, Tyson no cambiara de la noche a la mañana – le hablo Mariah  
  
Eso es lo malo, que no puede cambiar – dijo muy tristemente Hillary  
  
Luego de una breve pausa, Salima comento;  
  
A ti te gusta Tyson ¿verdad Hillary? – le pregunto la Psykick con una mirada muy inocente  
  
Al oír tal comentario, la aludida se sonrojo hasta las orejas y furiosa contesto;  
  
¡Pero de que hablas!! ¿¡ como va a gustarme ese bobo?! – respondió igual de sonrojada que antes  
  
Jejeje – sonrió nerviosa Emili, le divertía ver a la chica negando inutimente sus sentimientos, bueno eso era lo que creía ella, que el corazón de Hillary le pertenece a Tyson, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo del todo.  
  
Acabadas las tres primeras horas de clase (como en mi colegio ^^ ), el timbre sonó anunciando a los alumnos que era su tiempo de recreo.  
  
¿a dónde vas Mari? – le pregunto Emili a la pelirosada White Tiger  
  
Al baño ¿me acompañas? – le pregunto  
  
Seguro – respondió la tensita, emprendiendo el corto viaje hacia el baño en compañía de su amiga.  
  
Por cierto Mariah – le hablo Emili – te he notado un poco rara últimamente ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo malo? – le pregunto a la aludida, quien se encontraba arreglándose un poco  
  
Ahhhh – suspiro ¿tristemente? Mariah – Emi ¿guardarías un secreto? Le pregunto  
  
Claro – le respondió segura  
  
Es.... Kai... – le comento algo triste  
  
¿Qué? Que tiene que ver Kai, ¿acaso te dijo algo? – pregunto muy confundido, que ella supiera, su amiga y Kai no tenían una relación muy abierta que digamos, y ahora saber que habían estado hablando privadamente le sorprendió bastante.  
  
Veras lo que sucede ..es que.... – dudo un poco  
  
Que?? – insistió la tensita  
  
Es que ......Kai se me declaro – le confeso algo sonrojada  
  
¿¡Que?! – ahora si que estaba sorprendida - ¡¿le gustas a Kai?! – pregunto gritando  
  
Shhhh! Baja la voz, - Mariah le tapo la boca a su amiga, no quería que nadie mas se Enterara  
  
Disculpa..pero es que jamás me espere esto – le dijo aun sorprendida  
  
Lo se – dijo Mariah – pero por favor no se lo vayas a decir a nadie - le pidio  
  
Si, no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo , por cierto ¿qué le dijiste?, ¿lo quieres?, ¿no lo quieres?, ¿te gusta? ¿te.. – fue interrumpida  
  
Ya!!! Basta de tantas preguntas – se quejo la White Tiger  
  
Ups.. lo siento – se disculpo  
  
Esta bien – la disculpo  
  
Pero cuéntame ¿qué es lo que sientes? – le pregunto curiosa  
  
Pues yo.... Kai...el..solo me..gusta – respondió con las mejillas empapadas de sonrojo  
  
¿Te gusta? - pregunto aun mas sorprendida  
  
Pues si..pero no lo amo – hubo una breve pausa – al que yo amo es a....Ray... – concluyo  
  
Ahhhh!.. lo supuse, aun sigues enamorada de el ¿no? – le pregunto ya sabiéndolo  
  
Si, por muy alejados que hayamos estado, que haya conocido el otras chicas y yo otros chicos, no puedo dejar de quererlo – confeso nostálgicamente.  
  
Pero, a la vez te gusta Kai, ¿qué vas a hacer? – pregunto ahora si con una curiosidad preocupada  
  
No lo se, se que Kai me quiere, y aunque parezca frió, es muy tierno conmigo y podría hacerme muy feliz, pero.....no lo amo...y no puedo estar con el simplemente porque me gusta, y el problema es que si lo rechazo por Ray y este no siente nada por mi, habré perdido mi tiempo...y podría arrepentirme...es por eso que....no se que hacer – le dijo muy triste.  
  
Vaya, realmente lo siento amiga – trato de consolarla  
  
No, esta bien – le sonrió Mariah tristemente – no te preocupes estaré bien – la alivio  
  
Eso espero – respondió Emili  
  
********** CON LEE Y GARY **********  
  
Oye Lee, dijiste que me contarías algo – le recordaba un muy curioso Gary ( puros curiosos ~_~ )  
  
Es cierto, pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie – le advirtió  
  
Soy una tumba – le dijo su amigo  
  
Esta bien te contare..lo .que sucede ..es..que – cada vez se iba poniendo mas y mas rojo  
  
Ya dilo!! Me estoy aburriendo – reclamaba Gary  
  
Lo..que pasa..es que...veras,,hace mucho que siento algo por Mariah y.... – pero su amigo no lo dejo continuar  
  
¿¡ QUE?! Quieres decir que amas a Mariah!!! – pregunto atonito  
  
Lee miro a todos lados antes de responder – Si, amo a Mariah.....  
  
********** LOS PSYKICKS**********  
  
Ey! Salima!! – la llamada de su rubio compañero la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
Que es lo que pasa? – pregunto sonando aun un poco ida  
  
Que haz estado muy distraída últimamente – le dio a entender Goki  
  
Salima se sonrojo al máximo, sabia perfectamente la razón de esa distracción  
  
Pues..emm...no es nada..jeje – sonrió nerviosamente- bueno con permiso voy a dar una vuelta un rato – dijo marchándose del lugar  
  
Vaya que le pasara – comento el pequeño rubio  
  
Quien sabe – fue la respuesta de Goki, quien se giro para ver a Kane  
  
Y a ti que te pasa , también haz estado muy distraído – le dijo su compañero  
  
Es que...Salima....esta... – pero fue interrumpido por su amigo  
  
Ya, no me digas nada....es por Ray ¿no? – le pregunto tratando de sonar comprensivo  
  
Pues si, Salima aun sigue loca por el – concluyo tristemente  
  
Pero no te pongas así, es tiempo de que le digas a Salima lo que sientes por ella! – le aconsejaba un entusiasmado Gim  
  
Quizás....algún día pueda decírselo.....  
  
********** CON RAY **********  
  
El chico gato se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, contemplando tiernamente a esa chica que le roba el corazón, esa a la cual nunca ha podido olvidar y a la que esta seguro, nunca dejara de amar...  
  
Ray (pensando): Cuando podré decirte lo que siento, ¿cuándo podré mirarte a los ojos sin que nada mas exista? ¿cuándo podré estar contigo...para siempre, sin tener que marcharme jamás de tu lado?, no encuentro la manera de decirte cuanto te amo, cuanto he esperado para poder estar cerca de ti. ¿cuándo podre estar frente a ti y decirte que te amo?, ¿cuándo Mariah?...........  
  
CONTINUARA................  
  
PAZ-ITA: Ho-po-la-pa!!! ¿cómo me quedo este capis?, por cierto no dejen de seguirlo por que va a estar muy bueno, y no crean que serán las únicas parejas que habrá, no, todavía faltan muchos personajes como los Saint Shields y lo Demolition Boys ( que en este capitulo pasaron muy piola n_n), bueno espero que les guste mucho, a cada capitulo habrá una nueva sorpresa, bueno que esten de maravolla ,nos vemos, hasta el proximo capis!!!!! 


	3. TODOS ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS

CAP. 3  
  
TODOS ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS  
  
¿Por qué Mariah? – seguía cuestionándose Ray , mas sus pensamientos fueron frenados drásticamente al oír como alguien lo llamaba fuertemente  
  
¡¡¡RAYYYYYY!!! – Ese era Kevin- ¿¡qué demonios te pasa?! he estado llamándote hace un buen rato y tú nada.  
  
Ehh...em.. disculpa Kevin es que estaba pensando en algo- respondió muy ído Ray  
  
Ahhh..y.. ¿en que pensabas? – preguntó picaramente  
  
En..nada importante – respondió sonrojándose levemente  
  
Ray... – la voz del pequeño sonó ahora muy seria – hace un buen tiempo que estas comportandote muy extraño,....especialmente frente a Mariah....  
  
.......... – R ay no articuló palabra, tan sólo se limitó a sonrojarse esta ves mas fuerte y nerviosamente, lo que le dio una muy clara idea a Kevin de lo que le ocurría.  
  
Ajá.... – fue la respuesta de Kevin  
  
Qué??!! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó temeroso Ray  
  
No,,nada..sólo cosas – contestó con una muy pícara sonrisa para luego salir corriendo no sin antes despedirse de él.  
  
E n cuanto a Ray, pareció asustarse mucho, por un momento llegó a pensar que ese niño sabía algo sobre sus pensamientos, mas apartó rapidamente ese pensamiento  
  
Noo...es imposible que él sepa algo – dijo confiadamente  
  
CON LOS SAINT Shields Y LOS Demolition BOYS  
  
Ahhh... por un momento nos libramos de esa Hillary – comentó un aliviado Josef  
  
Sip..sin contar que tuvimos que hacer la cimarra para escaparnos de ella – respondió Mariam asustándose un poco al recordar la escabullida .  
  
Vamos Mariam tranquila – le dijo Ozuma – afortunadamente no nos descubrieron  
  
Si si, muy listos ¿no? – bufó un enojado Dounga  
  
Por favor Dounga, no tienes que ponerte así sólo porque no pudiste escaparte con nosotros y tuviste que esconderte en el baño – las palabras de Josef estaban cargadas de burla y veneno, le encantaba hacer enfurecer a su rabioso compañero  
  
Cállate!!!!!! – fue la histérica respuesta del grandulon  
  
YA,YA!!!! – respondieron al unísono  
  
UNA HORA MAS TARDE  
  
Una mirada fría, un semblante sereno, una postura de triunfo y un cabello bicolor moviéndose rítmicamente con el viento, Kai se encontraba en el patio trasero de la escuela, sentado comodamente, con algún objeto escondido en su mano. Al parecer esperaba a alguien.  
  
Y así fue, al cabo de unos minutos pareció Mariah, con un semblante pacífico aunque algo nervioso, al verla, los ojos de Kai se iluminaron alegremente y una fugaz sonrisa apareció de pronto en sus labios.  
  
¿Querías verme? – preguntó la pelirosada con un toque de frialdad en su voz, no era que quisiera ser malo con él, lo que pasaba es que estaba muy nerviosa y no encontraba otra forma de comportarse frente a él.  
  
Sí, necesitaba hablar con tigo – le respondió él con su mismo tono de siempre aunque sin perder la sonrisa que desde hace unos momentos adornaba su rostro.  
  
¿Pues que es lo que quieres decirme? – le preguntó sin mas  
  
En ese momento, Kai tomó las manos de Mariah entre las suyas y por un momento pareció acariciarlas, lo que puso muy nerviosa a Mariah mas no se atrevió siquiera a soltarse.  
  
De pronto sintió como él ponía algo en sus manos, para luego soltarlas tranquilamente.  
  
Los ojos de Mariah se abrieron sorprendentemente al ver que entre sus manos se encontraba su Galux. Así es, hace unos cuantos días, en una bey-batalla, la chica había perdido a su bestia bit, y ahora él se la estaba entregando.  
  
Gra..gracias... – fue lo único que pudo decir luego de agregar una sonrisa que enloqueció a Kai, mas se contuvo, él la respetaba, la quería, y si iba a besarla o abrasarla, sería porque ambos lo deseaban .  
  
Tu bestia bit es muy poderosa, al parecer sabe muy bien en donde estar, durante todo este tiempo pudo Haber huído muy lejos...pero creo que sabe que su lugar es estar contigo – le dijo tratando de ser lo mas atento posible .  
  
Pero...¿cómo lo supiste, cómo pudiste encontrar a Galux? – le preguntó sorprendida  
  
Es algo instintivo – fue la respuesta del chico  
  
Ehhh...?? – Mariah parecía no entender  
  
No es importante, sólo alegrate por tenerla de nuevo contigo – le dijo con un cierto toque de ternura antes de partir a quien sabe donde y dejar sola a la chica, mas un llamado lo detuvo;  
  
Kai!.....gracias – Mariah le agradeció al chico lo que había hacho por ella con esa tan dulce sonrisa que le gustaba a Kai, este se sonrojo levemente por primera vez frente a elle para luego seguir su camino tranquilamente.  
  
Mariah se quedó ahí...parada...mirando como aquel chico de cabello bicolor se alejaba por el sendero, sinceramente Kai la sorprendía cada vez mas, él siempre fue tan frío, tan falta de rose..y ahora era todo un caballero con ella, había descubierto la parte oculta y hermosa de Kai, esa parte sensible que podía dar mucho mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.  
  
Finalmente, luego de perderlo de vista, la chica decidió volver a clases, después de todo, sólo faltaban dos ramos mas para que acabara la jornada del día de hoy. Recobró la compostura, pero al girarse para volver, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Lee, según lo descifraba en su mirada, el líder de los White tigres estaba un poco molesto y fastidiado, mas la pregunta era ¿será cierto?  
  
Mariah.. – le dijo con un tono molesto  
  
Di-dime – la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya se esperaba lo peor  
  
¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Hace cinco minutos que acabó el receso y tú todavía aquí Supuestamente, Lee estaba molesto por el retraso de su compañera, mas no es así, lo que realmente le molestó fue lo que acabó de pasar entre ella y Kai, sí, él lo había visto todo , y no le gustaba para nada que su amiga se viera a solas con el bladebreaker.  
  
Lo siento.... – respondió tristemente la chica, sabía que su líder tenía muy mal carácter de vez en cuando y no le gustaba hacerlo enfadar.  
  
Al ver esa triste mirada en ella, Lee no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal, otra vez había hecho lo mismo, la había tratado mal, ¿por qué? ¿¡po que demonios siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo?! No le gustaba hacerla sufrir, pero siempre conseguía lo contrario, y al ver que no borraba esa cara de tristeza, rápidamente buscó la manera de consolarla.  
  
Ma..mariah no llores lo lamento,...no fue mi intención gritarte – le dijo muy apenado al ver como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en los ojos de su compañera ( que llorona uu)  
  
No....esta bien fue mi culpa no te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojó a Lee  
  
Bueno... – dijo el chico tratando de ignorar el sonrojo – enonces vamos a clases ¿sí? – le dijo sonriendo  
  
Está bien – Mariah le devolvió la sonrisa  
  
EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES  
  
Los dos White tigres entraron silenciosamente al salón para no hacer ruido, pero al parecer no era necesario, el profe estaba ocupado corrigiendo unos examenes mientras que todos los alumnos se encontraban divirtiéndose y conversando ebtre ellos, mas al verlos llegar, Ray volteo inmediatamente y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Mariah, por alguna extraña razón, no le estaba gustando nada el verla llegar con Lee, algo le decí o mas bien le pedía que no permitiera eso nunca mas, pero sus pensamientos fueron borrados al sentir como alguien lo llamaba, volteo y se encontró con Salima quien le sonreía ampliamente  
  
Ray ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó sin perder la sonrisa  
  
Nada no te preocupes es sólo que estaba extrañado porque se demoraron demasiado – le contestó señalando a los dos White tigres que se encontraban dando una escusa al profesor por no entrar a tiempo a clases.  
  
Ya veo... – dijo la Psycki tristemente, pese a que Ray le dijera cualquier otra cosa, ella sabía muy bien cuales eran los sentimientos del chico hacia la pelirosada, no es que él se lo hubiera dicho, pero era demasiado obvio para no darse cuenta, al menos para ella, se notaba lo mucho que la quería y por muy amiga que fuera de Mariah, habían veces en que no podía dejar de envidiarla, ella tenía el amor de Ray.  
  
Pero cuntame ¿cómo has estado, qué has hecho? – Salima interrumpio sus propios pensamientos para buscarle conversa al guapo chico gato  
  
Mariah, había llegado al salón hace unos tres minutos y ahora se encontraba dándole una explicación al maestro por haberse retrasado......no, no lo estaba hacien,,era Lee quien se encontraba explicando porque ella sencillamente no podía ¿por qué? Por que se encontraba perdida, con la mirada fija en el chico que ha amado desde su noñez, sí, a Ray, quien ahora se encontraba platicando muy a gusto con Salima, cosa que no le gustó para nada, o podía evitar sentir un fuego en su interior, un dolor ardoroso y punzante en su alma, para ser mas exactos eran celos, sí, y no tenía porqué entirlos, Salima era una de sus mas intima amigas, le tenía mucha confianza y cariño, y sabía que tambien tenía una gran amistad con Ray, pero aun así...no podiá evitarlo, simplemente no podía no sentir celos.  
  
Desde el final de la sala, una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabellera azul, se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que pasaba con ese cuarteto de chicos que se comportaban tan extraños, mas fue interrumpida por sus compañeros ;  
  
Ahhh.... ¿qué es lo que nos está pasando a todos? – comenzó a decir Dounga  
  
¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ozuma seriamente  
  
Mmmm... es que ya no somos los mismos, ya las cosas no son como antes ¿qué nos pasa? – se preguntó esta vez Josef  
  
Pasa.....que todos estamos enamorados – comentó Mariam sorprendiendo y dejando completamente en incógnita a sus compañeros.....  
  
CONTINUARÁ.............  
  
Paz-ita: Sorry, sorry, sorry por la tardanza, he estado todo este tiempo muy poco inspirada y realmente hasta didé si continuarlo o no, pero finalmente opte´po sí continuarlo y hacer todo lo posible por quesalga fabuloso, bueno sus opiniones serán muy bien recibidas, bueno ahora contestaré los ultimos reviews que he recibido:  
  
Womenvenus: Muchas, gracias por apoyarme, te juró que haré todo lo posible por que sea cada vez mejor, gracias de nuevo nn  
  
Ark angel y dark ankel: Ups!!.... lo siento, pero plis no te enojes, no te niego que van a ver muchas escena KaixMariah, pero eso no quiere decir que sea la pareja definitiva, pueden haber muchas pociones, como LeexMariah o RayxMariah (aparte de KaixMariah) pero no te desesperes, todavía no pienso asegurar nada, pero porfis no me grites!!!, bueno sabes que puedes opinar lo que quieras.  
  
Yuriy Hiwatari: Que bueno ue te guste mi fic!!! Espero que lo sigas y que me envies tus opiniones cada vez que puedas, y tratare de hacer todo lo posible por actualizar mas rapido, bye!!  
  
Mod-luna G Hiwatari Potter B: Holap!!! nn a decir verdad, ya llevo un buen tiempo sin escribir y me tarde demasiado, gracias por tu apoyo y no dudes que leere tus fic, prometo enviarte reviews.  
  
Kamira: Hola!!!!! Gracias por tu review espero que mandes mas, no pienso asegurarate nada sobre las parejas, ni modo uu tendras que esperara y seguir la historia! Bueno cuidate mucho y por fis trata de enyrar al msn a las ocho de lunes a viernes ¿si? Hace tiempo queno hablamos.  
  
Ceci: De veras te parece interesante??? Pues genial!!! Tratare de que lo sea aun mas y con respecto a las parejas, va a haber un super lio, asi que no te pierdas ni un capitulo para ver como va la cosa , adios!!!!  
  
GoldenStar: Gracias por darme apoyo nn te prometo que sera un gran fic, bueno espero que leas los demas capis y dejes reviews , bye!!!  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, recuerden que si tienen alguna duda, acotación o lo que quieran decirme , no duden en hacermelo saber, hasta el proximo capi!!!!! 


End file.
